


only fools rush in

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Omega Tyler, Polyamory, beta jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So, uh, Josh..." Tyler started, his collar itching slightly. It still said 'Tyler', even though he had been with Jenna for years already. "I know you already handle my heats and all, but I think we should grow a step closer."
 Or, how Jenna and Tyler started dating Josh.





	

For a beta omega couple, you could say Jenna and Tyler were pretty happy together. Josh took care of Tyler's heats, but he had never been an official part of the relationship. If he was being honest with himself, he liked the omega, and he liked Jenna, too.

Josh was walking with the couple, tapping his foot to the music from his headphones. Tyler was next to his beta girlfriend, one hand on Josh's. Some people would say Josh was the third wheel, but he never really felt like that. He felt comfortable and happy with Jenna and Tyler. He didn't mind them being affectionate.

They stopped at a coffee shop, the three sitting down in one of the tables. Josh and Tyler asked for coffee, while Jenna asked for hot chocolate to an alpha waiter whose nametag read 'Dallon'. When they got their respective drinks Tyler looked at the beta, who nodded.

"So, uh, Josh..." Tyler started, his collar itching slightly. It still said 'Tyler', even though he had been with Jenna for years already. "I know you already handle my heats and all, but I think we should grow a step closer."

"You mean..." Josh said, raising his eyebrows and trailing off. "Like, dating you?"

"Being my alpha and me your omega? Yeah, basically." Tyler sounded so nonchalant it made Josh's stomach have butterflies. "I know I'm already dating Jenna, and she's amazing, but—"

"—but I also like you, Josh," Jenna followed up Tyler's sentence, and the omega looked at her gratefully. "We could be all in a triad, y'know? You up for it, big bad alpha?" she inquired, the last words full of sarcasm.

Josh didn't seem an alpha at first hand; he had his hair dyed pink and he liked earrings. His fashion choices were pretty feminine; and if it wasn't for the lack of a collar on his neck, one would think he was an omega.

"Yes! I..." the alpha trailed off, his cheeks flushing red. "I like you too, Jenna."

"I'm glad," the beta spoke quietly as she handed her hand to Josh, who squeezed it affectionately to later kiss it. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Josh muttered, still blushing. Tyler made a little 'aww' sound and Josh raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You think I'm cute, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Tyler admitted, laughing weakly. "You're really cute, alpha." Calling Josh alpha— something he had never done before— was quite comforting, it made him feel like he was his. And Jenna's, too.

"You're also cute, omega," Josh countered with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Jenna had called the waiter in, asked for the price and handed him the money. "Let's go, alright?" Jenna said softly, and both Tyler and Josh nodded.

When they got home, Josh didn't take long to kiss the omega, kissing him once, twice, three times, until Tyler was smiling and laughing so hard it hurt his cheeks. "Love you," Josh said before kissing him again.

"I love you too," Tyler muttered as they sat down in the sofa, his legs on Jenna's while his head rested on Josh's lap. Josh turned up some of his favorite tunes as they just sat there, not a care in the world.

"I love you both," Jenna said after they fell silent.

"I love you too," Josh and Tyler said at the same time. "So much," Tyler added as Josh passed his fingers through the omega's hair. He liked playing with Tyler's hair— it was soft and short, and it was good to put his hands on it.

"When do you have your next heat, Tyler?" Josh asked softly as he put one of his hands on the omega's chest and the other stroking his hair.

"Dunno. It's irregular. Remember when I used to call you when I got it?" Tyler remembered, laughing softly. "Now you moved in with us."

"I know. We'll sleep in the same bed, right?"

"Yeah," Tyler and Jenna nodded, and then they grinned at each other. Tyler scratched his collar softly, wishing sometimes he could put the name of both his boyfriend and girlfriend there.

"Wait," he said, and he felt both their gazes fall on him. "Can I get both your names on my collar?"

Jenna sighed. "That's like saying you're our property, and you're not, babe." They had this discussion many times, always ending with Tyler keeping the 'Tyler' in his simplistic collar.

"I guess you can do it," the alpha said. "I've heard polyamory is not exactly prohibited. But Jenna has a point."

"Yeah, I don't know," Tyler said, shrugging. "You have to scent me too, so no alphas try to hit on me... again."

Josh remembered those days where people would hit on Tyler, calling him ugly and a bitch when he declined their advances. It was mostly alphas, but sometimes betas tried to get in his pants too. It pissed Josh off even before he realized he liked Tyler besides the sexual aspect, besides the friendship aspect. He wanted them to know he was his and Jenna's, and maybe he'd finally be able to demonstrate that.

"Let's do it other day, alright?" Josh said softly, touching Tyler's hair. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Josh knew his band would go on tour soon, and he wanted to spend the most time possible with his beta and his omega.

"Yeah, let's go," Jenna said after Tyler got up, yawning. Tyler gave her a quick peck in the lips and soon they were off to bed, all three of them a mess of limbs where they didn't know whom was which.

"Night," Josh said after changing to his PJs and going inside the bed, Tyler following him quickly after. Jenna and Tyler felt asleep quickly, the omega dozing off on the beta's stomach.

Josh smiled, thinking about all that had happened that day. He was now dating his best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend. It felt surreal, and it had happened.

He fell asleep smiling, thinking of welcoming smiles and Tyler's hair.


End file.
